


My Hands Are The Brush

by GeomeunNabi



Series: Artist AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: HELLO! I'M HERE WITH A TWO SHOT SERIES FEATURING AN ARTIST YUURI AND MUSE VIKTOR AU.I'M SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED PLASTIC LOVERS, I'M HAVING A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR THAT AND THIS SUDDENLY SPEWED OUT.DONT WORRY I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE IT..This is Yuuri's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I'M HERE WITH A TWO SHOT SERIES FEATURING AN ARTIST YUURI AND MUSE VIKTOR AU.
> 
> I'M SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED PLASTIC LOVERS, I'M HAVING A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR THAT AND THIS SUDDENLY SPEWED OUT.
> 
> DONT WORRY I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE IT..
> 
> This is Yuuri's POV

When we first met it was fall

Your pale silver hair slowly being blown away from your pale face, a stroke of inspiration hit me that day, I made beautiful patterns that I thought that would resemble your beauty, it pains me to see that you were already gone when I looked by the window again, but I was able to finish the painting anyway.

 

We met again the next day You walked in our room, and placed down your bag. Your silver hair tied to a bun and smiled at me when you caught me looking at you, the teacher introduced you as Viktor Nikiforov, you gave another one of sweet smiles, but what caught my attention is that, you were going to be our muse for today. You slowly strip off all your clothing and lied on the pedestal you gave a seductive face that only gave out one thing in my mind.

Lust

I painted a beautiful portrait of you, which the teacher gave a high grade. 

The period was over and my ignorant classmates left the room, the teacher asked me to lock up the room, then he left. Now it’s just the two of us, you slowly picked up the lost pieces of clothing and hid your body to my eyes.

“I’m sorry I’m taking too long.” You say to me with a sweet voice I tried answering back to you, but my body didn’t follow my mind, instead my body gave a soft smile.

“I’m Viktor, what’s your name?”

“Yuuri”

We both became friends in a short amount of time, you became a muse for our class again, but after a week worth of friendship you disappeared.

 

We met on the third time in summer I was on the way to the laundry, picking up my clothes that I asked them to wash, then I saw you at the park, sitting down on the bench, looking at the serene view of the pond. I was about to talk to you ,but then a young man goes to your side, with a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

You stand up and gave the man a chaste kiss on his cheeks, you gave him one of your sweet smiles to him, my heart clenched in pain. I went to the other direction, and left.

 

Our last meeting was here in my doorstep, your eyes, red and puffy because of crying, your arms full of bright red scars, and your head had a seemingly black spot near your eye, my rage fueled my whole body, who in the right mind had the idea to ruin a masterpiece like you?!

Your body fell to my rug, staining it with blood and your whole body was shaking in both fear and pain, I slowly went to your side and gave you a soft embrace, you slowly nuzzled into my chest, filling my shirt with your tears.

I slowly carried you off to my bed and let you rest there, I placed you down my bed. When I was about to leave you pull the edge of my shirt,

“Don’t leave me.” 

You suddenly say to me

I feel my face heat up from the words you say, so I lay down beside you and pulled you close to my heart, you softly fell asleep through the course of the afternoon, while I slowly looked at your pale face and gave you a soft, chaste kiss on your bruised lips. 

 

Now, I’m once again waiting in the art room, where it all started, waiting for you. 

Then you emerged from those brown vintage doors, you went to my side and gave me a soft embrace and a kiss then I whisper to you 

“Welcome home, Zoloste."


End file.
